


say it again...

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky MCU Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Voice Kink, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, especially when he's talking russian, explicit art, steve likes bucky's voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Bucky runs his mouth in bed, Steve definitely doesn’t mind…





	say it again...

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like drawing some filth today so why not fill another kink bingo square. This one covers my 'voice kink' square and is art with a little blurb.

_(I don’t know Russian, so hopefully the translation site I used didn’t give me nonsense…)_

_Caption Translation: <“So good for me…perfect, sweetheart…”>_

 

“Fuck,” Steve groaned, trying to push back even further and struggling against the iron grip that pressed him down. He _needed_ Bucky closer, needed to feel him. “Keep going.”

Needed him to keep talking.

Bucky started talking again, his voice a low rumbling rush of accented words which were punctuated by each roll of his hips. Steve only understood about one word in ten but he didn’t even need to know what filth Bucky was crooning at him to know every delicious syllable that ran off Bucky’s tongue went straight to his cock.

And god did he love it.


End file.
